Hogwarts on Holidys
by SeverusSnapex2
Summary: Trelawney: Ich sehe es kommen, ich sehe es, dass Prof. Dumbledore Hogwarts ankündigen wird, dass sie die erste Ferienwoche zusammen auf Hawaii verbringen werden. Dumbledore: Wir sind doch schon dort! Das ist aber mal eine schlechte Zukunftsvorhersage... Trelawney: Nein, das war eine Präsenzvorhersage und die Einführung in die ff: Hogwarts on Holidays!
1. Prolog

_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Willkommen bei unserer ff. Ja, ich sage unserer, da das hier eigentlich eine Gemeinschafts ff von SeverinaS.96 und SasiSnape ist._

_Wir hoffen sehr, dass euch die ff gefällt und wir freuen uns über jede Art von Kommentar; Lob, Kritik oder einfach nur ein Smily. (Das einzige was überflüssig ist, ist ein Verbesserung vorschlaf unserer Geistigen Gesundheit, die ist nämlich unrettbar XD)_

_Wir hoffen ihr habt spaß beim Lesen und versteht unseren Humor und seid nicht böse wegen unserer Verrücktheit... Verrücktheit 4 Eva!_

_Nichts von alldem ist ernst gemeint oder soll irgnedwen beleidigen, dies hier ist nur zum Spaß geschrieben worden._

_GLG SeverinaS.96 und SasiSnape_

_Noch ein Kommentar vorweg: Wir sind wir... Also die Autoren. _  
_Und da das hier auf nicht so üblich zu sein scheint: die Sternchen *...* markieren Aktionen._

_Schon mal ein Lob vorneweg, wer komplett mitkommt._

Trelawney: Ich sehe es kommen, ich sehe es, dass Prof. Dumbledore Hogwarts ankündigen wird, dass sie die erste Ferienwoche zusammen auf Hawaii verbringen werden.

Dumbledore: Wir sind doch schon dort! Das ist aber mal eine schlechte Zukunftsvorhersage...

Trelawney: Nein, das war eine Präsenzvorhersage und die Einführung in die ff:

**Hogwarts on Holidays!**

**Prolog**

Dumbledore: Willkommen auf Hawaii! Das werden die besten Ferien eures Lebens werden, denn, haltet euch fest, ich habe Snape gebeten, abgesehen von seiner Arbeit als Aufpasser zusammen mit Filch , allen Schülern die nicht schwimmen können, einen kostenlosen Schwimmkurs zu geben!

Alle: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiin!

Snape: Ja, Albus, sie haben mich gebeten, einen Schwimmkurs zu geben, aber als ich ihnen geantwortet habe, hatten sie wohl einen Verwechslungszauber auf dem Hals. Wäre es nicht einfacher, ihnen einen Schwimmzwangtrank zu geben?

Dumbledore: Sehen sie doch wie sehr sich die Kinder freuen, es wäre eine so wahnsinnige Enttäuschung für sie, wenn sie jetzt noch absagen würden.

Snape: Als ob ich jemals zugesagt hätte…

Dumbledore wieder zu allen: Bitte alle melden die nicht schwimmen können und einen Schwimmkurs bei Snape beantragen.

Wir: Alle Slytherins heben die Hand hoch, aus den anderen Häusern niemand.

Dumbledore. Ich gebe euch allen Veritaserum wenn ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagt!

Wir: Alle heben zögernd die Hand hoch außer Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermine und Der-auserwählte-dessen-name-dauernd-genannt-wird-u nd-gleichzeitig-der-unerwünschte-nummer-eins, Ist-bester-freund-von-miss-neunmalklug-und-vom-bes ten-schachspieler-von-hogwarts,Außerdem-hassschüle r-von-der-kerkerfledermaus, Liebling-von-Dumbledore-obwohl-er-ein-horkrux-ist, Von-horace-slughorn-persönlich-als-zukünftiger-hel d-bezeichnet-worden, Von-romilda-vane-als-geeigneter-partner-empfunden- worden, Patensohn-von-sirius-black, Von-prof-trelawney-als-vom-grimm-verfogte-person-b ezeichnet, Darf-in-der-gegenwart-der-dursleys-nie-nach-dem-za uberwörtchen-fragen, Einziger-junge-auf-der-ganzen-welt-der-in-den-feri en-für-die-schule-lernen-will-es-aber-nicht-darf, Vater-von-james-albus-und-lily…. Ups, das weiß man ja noch nicht!

Prof. Trel: Oh, ihr habt euer inneres Auge entdeckt…

Wir: Das steht doch am Ende von Buch 7.

Trel: Oh, ihr könnt lesen?

Wir: Wir hat halt kein inneres Auge, sondern ein äußeres!

Dumbledore: Also Prof. Snape, würden sie uns jetzt bitte eine Vorführung ihres Könnens geben?

Snape: Äh…..

Dumbledore: Keine falsche scheu, Severus, keine falsche Scheu…

Snape: Aber, Sir, ich… ich kann nicht schwimmen…

Prof. Trel: Das habe ich vorhergesagt…

Wir: Wir kann sich nicht daran erinnern… Wenn überhaupt, dann vorhergedacht.

Dumbledore. Ok, kleine Planänderung… Die Fünf die schwimmen können unterrichten die anderen- Mister Longbottom gibt Prof. Snape privat Unterricht, Miss Lovegood den Hufflepuffs, Mr. Weasley den Gryffindors, Ms. Granger den Ravenclaws und Mr. Potter den Slytherins.

Wir: Die Slytherins fangen an zu weinen, versinken in tiefer Trauer, alles wird dunkel um sie herum und Draco Malfoy wird ohnmächtig vor Entsetzen…

Malfoy: Moment mal, man kann's auch übertreiben

Wir: Schon gut, schon gut

_Reviews? Something?_


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1- Schwimmkurs von Neville für Snape**

Longbottom: Ähm, ja….also… zuerst… eigentlich… also, ja… äh, eigentlich... äh, ich meine…. Sie müssen…

Snape: Jaaa, was muss ich Longbottom? Kommen sie mal zum Punkt!

Wir: Wir haben doch schon genug Punkte!

(Snape übergeht diese äußerst intellektuelle Bemerkung von Wir)

Wir: Ist dieser Satz nicht leicht grammatikalisch unkorrekt, insbesondere die letzten 2 Wörter?

Snape: Wie auch immer… Longbottom, ich dachte sie können schwimmen!

Wir: Wir glauben, das Problem für ihn liegt nicht am Schwimmen, sondern an ihnen!

Snape: Was unterstellen sie mir da? 10 Punkte ab…

Wir: Hey, wir sind keine Schüler, sie können uns keine Punkte abziehen!

Longbottom: Wollen sie jetzt etwas lernen oder nicht?

Wir: Neville hat zu ihnen geredet ohne zu stottern! JUHU!

Snape: Wollen wir jetzt oder nicht? Und für was ist Wir eigentlich da?

Wir: Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, Wir ist der Plural von Ich, und, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Wir sind nur Reporter für die Schülerzeitung von Hogwarts.

Snape: Wie kommt es, dass mir die noch nie untergekommen ist?

Neville: Äh… Gute Frage, nächste Frage! *Unterwasserverschwinde*

Snape: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor…

Wir: Es ist kein Schuljahr mehr, Professor. Und falls doch, 10 Punkte fürGryffindor.

Snape: Sie sind keine Lehrer, Sie können keine Punkte vergeben!

Wir: Das hier ist **UNSERE **Geschichte und in **UNSERER **Geschichte gelten **UNSERE **Regeln.

Neville: Wie auch immer, wollen Sie etwas im Umhang baden gehen, Professor?

Snape: WAS? Wir müssen baden gehen? Ich dachte, das könnten wir auch im trockenen veranstalten… Jetzt muss ich ja meine Haare nassmachen! Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie sie zu waschen! Das ist ja Selbstmord!

Dumbledore: Ach, sei doch nicht so zimperlich, Severus!

Snape: Ist ja gut, ist ja gut… *Umzieh geh*

...

Snape: ALBUS! *Sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrei*

Dumbledore: Ich geh dann besser mal…

Snape: *Zurück komm und rot wird wie eine Tomate*

Wir: Sind wir etwa farbenblind geworden oder trägt SEVERUS SNAPE eine **rosa **Badehose?!

Snape: Es stimmt….

Wir: Jetzt hat er es auch noch zugegeben! Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Severus Snape gemacht?

Snape: Lassen Sie die Witze, Miss Wir!

Wir: Wir ist unser Vornahme.

Snape: Und was ist dann ihr Nachnahme?

Wir: Unser Nachnahme ist 2.

Snape: Hä? *Ihm ein Licht aufgeh* AH! Wir Zwei!

Long: Blitzmerker! *Nochmals unter Wasser verschwinde, als er bemerkt, was er gesagt hat*

Snape: Fangen wir jetzt endlich mit dem Schwimmkurs an oder nicht?

Wir: WIR doch nicht, Sie!

Snape: Ich meinte mit Wir nicht Wir, sondern wir… Ach, lassen wir den Quatsch…

Wir: Sie haben schon wieder Wir gesagt!

Snape: Nein…

Longbottom: Ok, Ok, ich geh jetzt ins Wasser und führe ihnen die theoretischen Bewegungen vor, aber folgen sie mir nicht! *Vorausgeh*

Snape: *Hinter her geh*

Longbottom: Also, schauen Sie gut zu, sie müssen… WAS MACHEN SIE IM TIEFEN WASSER? *Sich darüber freu Snape herumzukommandieren*

Snape: Was reden Sie da für einen Unsinn, Longbottom? Tiefes Wa… *einen Schritt weiter geh* HILFE! Ich kann nicht mehr stehen! HILFE!

Longbottom: Ich habe Sie gewarnt Professor *seufz*

Snape: Konnte mich denn niemand vorwarnen, dass das Wasser tiefer wird je weiter man reingeht?

Longbottom: Wie genau haben Sie sich das Schwimmen vorgestellt? Etwa im seichten?

Snape: Äh….. Ehem… Wollen Sie darauf eine ehrliche Antwort?

Longbottom: Eigentlich kann ich mir es schon denken.

Snape: Ich kann mir denken was Sie denken das ich denke.

Longbottom: Und ich kann mir denken was Sie denken, dass ich denke was Sie denken.

Snape: Und ich kann mir denken…

Wir: Stopp, stopp, stopp, das reicht jetzt, das reicht jetzt! Das ist eine irrationale Unterhaltung!

Snape: Und das ist ein irrationaler Schwimmkurs!

Wir: Jetzt halten Sie doch endlich mal den Mund!

Snape: Wollen Sie mir etwa das Reden verbieten?! Sie, mir?! Einem Lehrer?!

Wir *Samtweiche stimme aufsetz* Müsse wir Sie etwa noch mal daran erinnern? *Losschrei* Das hier ist **UNSERE **Geschichte und in **UNSERER**Geschichte gelten **UNSERE** Regeln!

Snape und Longbottom: *Sich die Ohren zuhalt* Schon gut, schon gut…

Wir: Moment mal, sind Sie nicht immer noch am Ertrinken?

Snape: Ach ja…. HILFE, HILFE! *Sich zurück ins Wasser fallenlässt* Ich bin ertrunken…..

Longbottom: *Los jubelt* Er hat Sinn für Humor, er hat Sinn für Humor! *Ihm eine Idee komm und ein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht mach* Oder meint er es etwa ernst?

Snape: Jetzt retten Sie mich doch endlich, Longbottom!

Longbottom: Aber Sie können doch schon schwimmen, sehen Sie, Sie sind nicht ertrunken! *Enttäuschtes Gesicht mach*

Snape: Ich bin ertrunken!

Longbottom: Nein!

Snape: Doch!

Longbottom: Nein!

Snape: Doch!

Longbottom: Nein!

Snape: Doch!

…..

Wir: *Ein verwirrtes Gesicht macht*

1. Hälfte von Wir: Sollte das nicht in Sternchen stehen?

2. Hälfte von Wir: Ja, stimmt! * 2 Sternchen nach oben schick*

1. Hälfte von Wir: Das kapier ich jetzt nicht….

2. Hälfte von Wir: Ich habe 2 Sternchen nach oben geschickt!

1. Hälfte von Wir: In den Himmel?

2. Hälfte von Wir: Nein, in die obere Zeile…

1. Hälfte von Wir: In der oberen Zeile steht aber „In den Himmel?"

2. Hälfte von Wir: Ach vergiss es einfach!

Longbottom: Nein!

Snape: Doch!  
Longbottom: Nein!  
Snape: Doch!

Longbottom: Nein!

Snape: Doch!

Longbottom: Also, entweder sind wir alle im Himmel oder du bist nicht ertrunken.

Snape: Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, mich zu duzen?!

Longbottom: Ich dachte, äh, also… da ich ihnen ja das Leben gerettet habe…

Snape: *Hust hust*

Longbottom: …dachte ich, dass ich Sie vielleicht duzen könnte…

Snape: *Noch lauter hust*

Beide Hälften von Wir wieder vereint: Wollen Sie ein Hustenbonbon, Professor?

Snape: Darauf kann ich verzichten, danke!

Longbottom: Er hat sich bedankt, er hat sich bedankt!

Snape Das war ironisch gemeint!

Longbottom: Spielverderber…

Wir: Also, wollen sie doch noch eines?

Snape: Das war **NICHT** ironisch gemeint!

Longbottom: Also hat er sich doch bedankt!

Snape: Grrr….. *Rot werd vor Wut*

Wir: Dieser Rotton im Gesicht beißt sich mit der rosaroten Farbe ihrer Badehose!

Snape: Oh, Mist, die gibt's ja auch noch! Und bevor ich es wieder vergesse… ALBUS!

Longbottom: Ich glaube diese Stunde ist hiermit beendet!

1. Hälfte von Wir zu 2 Hälfte von Wir: Und wer wird diesen Artikel lesen wollen?

2. Hälfte von Wir zu 1. Hälfte von Wir: Ich glaube wir kehren besser mit dem Zeitumkehrer zu der Slytherin Schwimmstunde zurück…


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 3: Schwimmstunde bei den Slytherins mit Harry**

Alle: *Leise sei*

Harry: Alle mal herhören!

Alle: *Demonstrativ weg dreh und Anfang zu reden*

Harry: Jetzt sei doch mal still!

Draco Malfoy: Du bist kein Slytherin und auch kein Lehrer, du kannst uns keine Befehle erteilen!

Wir: Das hat Prof. Snape auch gesagt aber wir hat ihn eines bessere belehrt.

DM: Und wie?

Wir: Willst du das wirklich wissen?

DM: Jaaaa…..

Wir: Das ist **unsere **Geschichte, und in **unserer **Geschichte gelten **unsere **Regeln!

DM: Ok, Ok, wie du meinst…

Wir: Wir sind zwei, also rede uns doch bitte in der Mehrzahl an.

DM: Wie du willst…

Wir: *Auf Malfoy zu geh und Anfang ihn zu würgen* eh… wir…. eh… ich meinte Wir… eh… wir meinten Wir… eh… Wir meinten Wir **er**würgen ihn… Puh, das war jetzt aber komplizazioniert…

2. Hälfte von Wir: Du meinst wohl kompliziert.

1. Hälfte von Wir: Nein, komplizazioniert!

2. HvW: Und wer soll das erfunden haben?

1. HvW: Ich!

2. HvW: Hast du es schon auf dem Marken und Patent Amt eintragen lassen?

1. HvW: Und jetzt mal nicht auf Chinesisch? …. Moment mal, sprechen wir eigentlich deutsch oder englisch?

2. HvW: Wir sprechen gar nicht, wir schreiben!

1. HvW: Aber ich habe doch gar kein Papier…

2. HvW: Wir schreiben auch am Computer!

1. HvW: Aber ich habe noch weniger ein Computer…

2. HvW: Dann eben ein I-Pad!

1. HvW: Und das **noch **weniger…

2. HvW: Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas das du noch weniger hast?

1. HvW: Ja, eine kluge 2. Hälfte die mir immer recht gibt!

2. HvW: *Sauer wird und Snape bei seiner Gesichtsfarbe Konkurrenz mach*

1. HvW: Also, zurück zum Thema!

2. HvW: Welches Thema? Meinst du komplizazioniert?

1. HvW: Nein, ich meinte ob wir jetzt schreiben oder reden.

2. HvW: Am besten erkundigen wir und bei wir.

1. HvW: _Häää? _Also bei uns?

2. HvW: Nein, bei kleingeschriebenem wir!

1. HvW: Aber wenn ich gerade eben nicht gesehen habe, dass wir kleingeschrieben ist, müssen wir doch reden, _oder?_

wir: Stopp, stopp, stopp. Wir, also ihr, redet, wir, also wir, schreiben. Wir existiert nur in wir´s Kopf und wenn diese ff zu Ende ist, verlangen wir Schadensersatz von Wir, weil ihr unseren Kopf in Unordnung, sprich Normalzustand zurückgelassen habt.

1. und 2. Hälfte von Wir wieder vereint: Das ist doch Normalzustand und außerdem befiehlt wir uns doch was Wir zu tun haben.

wir: Also beschuldigt Wir wir, dass wir Wir befohlen habe, wir zu beleidigen oder wir´s Kopf zu zerstören?

Wir: Nein, aber das Gegenteil auch nicht…

wir: Trotzdem vordern wir Schadenersatz, irgendwie müssen wir ja die vom Irrenhaus bestechen dass sie uns nicht nach 2 Tagen als hoffnungslose Fälle erklären und uns rausschmeißen!

wir: Kehren wir (Ähhh, Moment mal, Wir oder wir? Beide) wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Geschichte (ähhh… oder ff?). Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? *20 Seiten zurück blättere* Ahhhh, beim erwürgen!

Draco Malfoy: Dann bin ich jetzt schon tot?

Wir: Theoretisch: Ja. Praktisch: Leider nein. Wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein! Zwei Slytherins tot an einem Tag! … Irgendwie klingt das sehr rassistisch aber naja…

wir: Anscheinend werden wir hier nicht mehr gebraucht. *Leise verschwinde*

Wir: Also wir, ähhh Wir, waren gerade dabei dich zu erwürgen mit beiden Händen… Moment mal, haben Wir _eigentlich_ zwei oder vier Hände?

Longbottom: *Aus Wasser auftauch* Gute Frage, nächste Frage! *Wieder unter Wasser verschwinde*

2. HvW: Lass uns einfach mal nachzählen!

1. HvW: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…

2. HvW: Nicht die Finder du dummi, die HÄNDE!

1. HvW: Ach so, na dann… 1,2,3,4!

2. HvW: Ist doch eigentlich logisch, schließlich sind wir, ähhh Wir, zwei Personen.

1. HvW: Wir hätten ja auch einfach zwei Hälften von ein und derselben Person sein können.

Draco Malfoy: Habt ihr euch endlich entschieden ob ich erwürgt wurde oder nicht?

Beide HvW wieder vereint: Erstens: Wir und nicht ihr. Zweitens: Da vier Hände nicht um deinen Hals passen, sagen Wir mal, dass du nicht von Wir erwürgt wurdest. Stattdessen heben Wir uns deinen Tod durch Ertrinken als mögliche Schlusspointe auf.

Draco Malfoy: Ihr seid gemein…

Wir: Nein, Wir sind Wir!

Draco Malfoy: Gemein war als Adjektiv gemeint, nicht als Substantiv!

Wir: Noch solche Wörter auf Chinesisch…

Draco Malfoy: Nicht Chinesisch, das nennt sich Grammatik!

Wir: Gramma… Was? Noch so ein Wort auf Chinesisch…

Draco Malfoy: Habt ihr das **nicht **Chinesisch etwa nicht gehört?

Wir: Das was nicht gehört?

Draco Malfoy: Ein klarer Fall von Taubheit… Der Ohrenarzt wir wohl Überstunden machen müssen…

Wir: Dann lassen Wir uns eben von klein wir behandeln.

wir: Wer ist hier klein?

Wir: Ähhh, Wir meinten kleingeschriebenes wir.

wir: wir werden Wir ganz sicher nicht zum Ohrenarzt schicken, denn wenn wir die Behandlung von zwei Personen (oder einer?) bezahlen müssten, wären wir sofort pleite. *Stimme senk* Abgesehen davon dass Wir es gar nicht wert ist…

Wir: *Snapsche stimme aufsetz* Das haben Wir gehört…

Harry: Grad eben war Wir noch taub!

Wir: Und du stumm!

Draco Malfoy: Und ich blind!

Alle: *Komischanguck*

Draco Malfoy: War ja nur'n Witz…

Harry: Es ist doch allgemein bekannt dass die Slytherins keine guten Witze machen können.

Draco Malfoy: Die Ausnahme würde nur die Regel bestätigen. Hahaha!

Alle: *Nochmal komisch anschau*

Draco Malfoy: War ja nur'n Witz…

Harry: Ein klarer Fall von Geisteskrankheit…

Wir: Sollte jetzt nicht irgendwann die Schwimmstunde anfangen?

Harry: Wie soll das denn gehen wenn niemand mir zuhört?

Slytherins: Wo er recht hat, hat er recht…

Harry: Sie haben mir zugehört!

Slytherins: *Demonstrativ wegdreh*

Wir: Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben…

Harry: Wie wahr, wie wahr…

Draco Malfoy: Das ist ein kontraproduktives Gespräch!

Wir: Das ist ein kontraproduktiver Schwimmkurs!

Harry: Was du nicht sagst, ähhh, ich meine, was Wir nicht sagt!

Wir: Das klingt nun aber reichlich komisch! Ganz im Gegenteil zum Rest des Gesprächs! (A/N: Achtung Ironie!) *An wir gerichtet* Sollte der Schwimmkurs nicht langsam anfangen?

wir: Ähhh… Schwimmkurs? Ah, ja, Schwimmkurs!

Schwimmkurs: *Anfang*

Harry: Ähhh… ja…also…ähm…

Wir: Sag mal, sind du und Neville zufällig verwandt?

Harry: Ähm…also…ihr müsst…

Schwimmkurs: Euch über Wasser halten!

Harry: Danke Schwimmkurs! Also Schwimmkurs führt jetzt den Schwimmkurs weiter und ich geh mir ein Eis holen! *Geht*

Maulende Myrte: *Aus dem Wasser auftauch*

Wir: Was ist das denn?

Maulende Myrte: Das ist kein das, sondern ein Ich!

Draco Malfoy: Zuerst ist ein Ihr kein Ich, sondern ein Wir, und jetzt ist ein das kein das, sondern ein Ich…

Maulende Myrte: Nur dass das klar ist, sollte Wir entscheiden dich am Ende als Pointe doch noch sterben zu lassen, darfst du **nicht **in mein Klo einziehen!

Draco Malfoy: Das ist ja sooo schade, dass ich falls ich sterben sollte… Moment mal, sterben? *Zu wir* Ich will nicht sterben!

Wir: Sag das nicht zu Wir, sondern zu wir. Obwohl, Wir würde das auch nicht stören…

Draco Malfoy: HEY! Ich bringe euch um, wir!

1. HvW: Sag nicht, dass du dir gerade diese Szene ausgedacht hast.

2. HvW: Ich doch nicht! Diese Szene hat sich selbstständig gemacht! Es wäre doch sooo ein Jammer wenn Draco Malfoy Sterben würde. Es wäre ein wahnsinniger Verlust für die IG…

1. HvW: Für die was?

2. HvW: IG, Idioten Gruppe! Er ist doch ihr Anführer, sie können ohne ihn nicht leben!

Schwimmkurs: Alle können jetzt schwimmen, kann ich jetzt gehen?

Albus Dumbledore: Schwimmkurs hat geschummelt… Draco Malfoy kann noch nicht schwimmen.

Schwimmkurs: * Draco Malfoy zeig schwimm*

Wir: Hä? Was soll das denn heißen?

wir: Das soll heißen dass Mr. Schwimmkurs Draco Malfoy schwimmen biegebracht hat.

Wir: Achso, Wir dachte, es wäre etwas interessante…

Draco Malfoy: Dieser Satz war grammatikalisch leicht unkorrekt… _Ist er eigentlich immer noch…_

Wir: Ob Grammatikalisch falsch oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, aber unkorrekt ist er auf jeden Fall. Aber zu deinem eigenen Wohl sollte dich das nicht interessieren.

DM: Wieso das denn?

Wir: *Laut auf kreisch* Das ist **unsere **Geschichte, und in **unserer **Geschichte gelten **unsere **Regeln!

Draco Malfoy: Noch höher und es werden Schallwellen…

1. HvW: Das hieße dann, dass Snape es hören könnte.

2. HvW: Wieso das denn?

1. HvW: Weil Fledermäuse bekanntlich Schallwellen hören können!

2. HvW: Ähm… hä?

1. HvW: Na Kerkerlfedermaus natürlich! Klingelt da was bei dir?

2. HvW: Ähm… Nein?

1. HvW: SS = Fledermaus = Wesen dass Schallwellen hören kann!

2. HvW: Achsooooo…. Was?

1. HvW: Hast du etwa ein Brett vorm Kopf?

2. HvW: Kann schon sein…

1. HvW: Also, kommen Wir zurück zum Schwimmkurs.

2. HvW: Der ist doch schon aus!

1. HvW: Den mein ich ja auch gar nicht! Denkst du etwa, irgendwer wird diesen hirnrissigen Blödsinn lesen wollen?

2. HvW: Aber die Leser tun es doch gerade!

1. HvW: Ja, aber ob sie es wollen ist eine andere Sache! Kehren wir einfach zu Luna und den Hufflepuff's zurück!

Harry: Das war ein Schwimmkurs von sehr hohem Niveau! *Eisschleck*


End file.
